


Tinkling Time with the Tikis

by MasterXploder



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Omorashi, Sorry Not Sorry, Standing Pee, Swimsuits, Urination, Winning poll story, graphic description of peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterXploder/pseuds/MasterXploder
Summary: While relaxing at a beach together, nature calls for both the young and adult versions of Tiki, but the bathroom tents are occupied, and peeing in the ocean is too gross and embarrassing. They make for a small grove instead, and while there, the adult Tiki decides to try a posture she saw other ladies using. Little Tiki catches her doing this, and the curiosity is too much for her. Teaching your past self how to pee standing up isn't all that weird, is it?Contains graphic illustrations of peeing, especially regarding an underaged character. Reader discretion advised.(This story was the winner of a poll over on Omorashi.org for which fic I should write next. Feel free to cast your blame on the people there for this.)





	Tinkling Time with the Tikis

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Contains both visual and written depictions of underaged peeing… and no, nobody buys the “She’s really 1,000 years old!” excuse. You’re still going to jail.)

“Hey, Tiki?”

_ So much for that nap _ , was her first thought upon returning to the waking world. The incessant hand that had been pushing her shoulder withdrew itself as she stirred awake.

“Mmm?” Tiki mumbled, pausing to sit up from her chair and stretch. A sparkling, blue ocean and bright sand greeted her as her eyes fluttered open. That’s right, she recalled, they were relaxing at the beach today, the Order’s reward for clearing out the bandits harassing the nearby towns. She could see others like the lady Robin practicing her spearfishing, Princes Takumi and Leo engaged in a heated duel of volleyball, and Commander Anna chasing after Sharena, who had stolen her image-recording tome in an attempt to get her to stop harassing the other heroes.

“Great, you’re awake!” The young, girly voice pulled Tiki’s attention again. She glanced to her side and saw someone she still quite couldn’t believe was real, but the green hair, emerald eyes, and dragon wings growing from her back made it impossible to deny. It was none other than herself, summoned from the time of the Hero-King when she was merely a single millenia old.

“Y-Yes, I am awake now,” said Big Tiki, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. “Did you need something, little one?”

“Well, I saw you napping and thought it wouldn’t be fun if you slept through our beach trip.”

“Oh?” Big Tiki raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

“Of course! There are so many friends to meet and things to do here. This is no time to be sleeping!”

_ If only I still possessed such energy _ , Big Tiki thought to herself. Regardless, her younger self had a point. Despite living to see three-thousand summers, she had surprisingly little opportunity to enjoy herself at the beach, and this one was possibly the most special occasion for that. Heroes from worlds all over were having a blast, and here she was, dozing off in a chair.

“You know, I think I will join in on some of the fun,” Big Tiki said with a smile.

“Yay!” Little Tiki hopped up and down, her frilly, pink swimsuit bouncing with her.

With that, Big Tiki pushed herself out of the chair, her sandals pressing into the sand. Standing upright, she took a moment to stretch again, enjoying the warm sun and ocean breeze on her bikini-clad body. She couldn’t think of a more pleasant way to wake herself up from a nap.

But there was one feeling that was not very pleasant.

“Hmm?” Big Tiki frowned as she felt an uncomfortable pressure from her bladder. It was no small pressure, either; it appeared she had been sleeping for a bit longer than she thought. Now that she thought of it, she also had a bit of tea and delicious watermelon before falling asleep. No wonder she needed to go! How it didn’t wake her up earlier was a mystery for the ages.

“Is something wrong?” Little Tiki asked.

“Oh, nothing.” Big Tiki turned to her and gave a sheepish smile. “I just need to visit the little dragon’s room first.”

“Huh?” Little Tiki’s face went blank.

“What is it? You still need to relieve yourself even as an adult, you know.”

“I know. It’s just…” At this, Little Tiki put her legs together from the knees up and wiggled her hips side to side. “I just realized I need to tinkle, too,” she said with a blush.

_ Oh dear _ , Big Tiki thought as she looked at the potty-dancing manakete. She had forgotten about her little problem in the past; she would get so distracted by all the fun things and people, that she would forget about her need for the bathroom until it got pretty urgent. 

That had backfired on her eventually. Memories resurfaced of a time when she really needed to go at a new castle, but didn’t know where the bathroom was. She ended up running from hallway to hallway, hands firmly between her legs, until she couldn’t hold back anymore. Tears filled her eyes as pee soaked her panties and trailed down her legs, leaving a big wet patch on the carpet.

  
_Artwork by[Papergami](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=70019453), commissioned by myself_

 

It was a painful memory, but she learned her lesson after that. It seemed, however, that her younger self had been summoned before that accident, judging by her squirming. They had better get going before her bottoms got wet with something other than seawater.

“Then why don’t we visit the bathroom together?” asked Big Tiki, “The Order should have set up some tents for such a thing.”

“Okay! Then we can talk and play afterwards!”

Big Tiki chuckled to herself. “We can still talk along the way. Here, this way.” She turned and stepped off, with Little Tiki following behind.

“So, I’ve been meaning to ask you a few things,” said Little Tiki.

“Oh? Like what?”

Little Tiki put a hand to her chin. “Well, you’re me when I’m all grown-up, right? That means you must know everything that’s going to happen to me.”

“Hmm, I suppose that’s true,” said Big Tiki, scratching her cheek.

“Then you could probably tell me all kinds of things about my future, like all the friends I make and places I go to. That way, I won’t have to wonder what things will be like when I’m all grown-up!” Little Tiki beamed at her.

“Well, I could…” Big Tiki glanced away. “But I think it would be for the better if I didn’t.”

“Aww, why not?” pouted Little Tiki.

“From what I’ve been told, time is a delicate thing. Simply knowing about the future can be enough to cause changes to it, and not always for the better. If I were to tell you something about your future, it may end up not coming true at all.”

“Wow, that sounds really complicated,” said Little Tiki, scratching her head.

Big Tiki looked at her. “It does, but I also think it’s more fun for you to have all those experiences yourself. Wouldn’t want to spoil all the fun, would we?” She smiled at her younger self.

“I guess not,” she replied, still sounding a bit disappointed.

“Don’t be discouraged, Little One.” Big Tiki reached out and patted her on the head. “There is still plenty of fun to be had in the present.” A pang of pressure from below pulled her attention for a moment. “But that can wait until after our bathroom break.”

“Mmm, alright!” Little Tiki’s smile started to come back. “I hope the tents aren’t too much further.”

“If I recall, they should be on the other side of this rock,” said Big Tiki as they approached the boulder in question.

“Race you there!” Before she could react, Little Tiki already took off, giggling all the way. Big Tiki stopped and smiled for a moment before giving chase. It was interesting to see how she always knew how to have fun back then. Maybe she could still learn a thing or two from the past.

Both of them came to a stop as they rounded the boulders, expecting to see their goal. The tan colors of the bathroom tents were a welcome sight. The lines in front of them, not so much.

“W-What!?” Little Tiki balked.

Big Tiki only sighed in response, but she was just as unhappy. It seemed the Order of Heroes had grown in numbers, but not in tents, and she wasn’t the only one to fall victim to the tea’s diuretic effects. 

Every hero standing in line covered the spectrum of signals for desperation. The adults were more subtle with their need, from Tana occasionally nibbling her lip and tapping her foot, to Cordelia glancing away while she held her arm in a shy pose. The younger members, perhaps predictably, all had some sort of potty dance going on, such as Elise wiggling her hips with her hands between her legs, or Nino bouncing from one foot to the other as she did her best to hold it for just a little bit longer.

Seeing all these people also in dire need of relief did not do either Tiki’s bladder any favors. Without any thought, their legs locked together as their holding strength nearly vanished out of sympathy for their friends.

“Ah! I don’t th-think I can wait that long!” said a hip-wiggling Little Tiki.

“Mmm, I must agree with you,” the Adult Tiki replied with a hand resting on her groin. “It seems we’re going to have to go somewhere else.”

Just as she said this, two of the kids in line, the female versions of Kana and Morgan, suddenly broke loose and ran for the ocean, hands firmly pressed into their swimsuits. As they reached the water, their legs gave out from under them, and they collapsed in the knee-deep waters. Their anguished looks relaxed into smiles shortly after.

“Ewww, are they really just going in the open like that?” Little Tiki turned to her grown self. “Oh, please don’t tell me we’re gonna tinkle in the ocean, too. That’s way too embarrassing!”

“Er…” Big Tiki looked with a grimace at the girls relieving themselves before shaking her head. “No, of course not. I think I would get stage fright with all those eyes around me.”

“Hmm, but where can we go?” Little Tiki asked as the two of them looked around.

“That is a good question,” pondered Big Tiki. With the tents and the ocean not an option, they’d need somewhere private and out of the way. Problem was, she didn’t see anywhere like that in their immediate surroundings. This part of the beach had little to obscure them from everyone’s view, and was bordered by a sheer cliff wall running alongside it, with the only gap leading right into a nearby village. There would probably be a bathroom somewhere, but she didn’t know anyone there, and greeting someone with “Do you have a place where we can pee?” did not sound like a good idea to her. There just had to be somewhere else they could use…

“Wait.” Big Tiki’s eyes perked up as her memory came to the rescue. She turned to Little Tiki and asked, “Do you recall the small grove we passed on the way here?”

“Um, you mean that patch of trees and bushes?” said Little Tiki, a bit of hope returning to her eyes.

“It’s a bit of a walk, but it might be the only place we can go. Do you think you can make it there?”

Little Tiki paused to glance at the tents, along with the many desperate ladies still there. “Mmm, if it’s our only chance, then I’ll give it my all!” She raised a fist and gave a determined look, despite her other hand still between her legs.

_ Even back then, I carried such resolve _ .  “Then we should hurry. This way!” Big Tiki set off towards the grove, beckoning the little one after her. They left behind two sets of footprints in the sand, the only evidence of the little trip they were about to take.

* * *

 

As Big Tiki expected, the walk to the grove took only a couple minutes. It felt a bit longer, both from their pressing need and from the lack of conversation as they just kept their eyes peeled for the greenery.

Both Tiki’s kept at least one hand near their groins for the whole walk, but oddly enough, they no longer felt like they were about to burst. Their bladders still ached with discomfort, but getting away from the tents and the lines seemed to have quieted their bodies’ subconscious urge to open the floodgates too soon.

Their fortune only improved from there. As they rounded the corner of the cliff wall, the Tiki’s were greeted with the sight of the grove, as plentiful with green as they remembered.

“Ah, finally!” declared Little Tiki with a smile. “I was worried I’d have to squat out in the open!”

The Big Tiki looked at the many bushes and trees that would keep them out of sight, giving her a smile as well. “We’ll certainly have our privacy here.”

“Okay, I’ll just, um, go over there.” Little Tiki pointed over at a set of shrubbery that would easily hide her when she squatted.

“And I will just be right over there,” replied Big Tiki, nodding towards a cluster of trees. “Take care, Little One.”

“You too!” she replied, already heading towards the bushes.

They split from there, with Big Tiki walking over to the palm trees. Stepping behind one, she looked around for a proper spot to do her business, her hands moving to the knot keeping her long, pink sash on her hips. She quickly realized that with her in a place this secluded, she knew just about anywhere would be good to squat at. It wasn’t like anybody would even know what she was about to do here, anyway.

_ Wait, would that mean… _

Her eyes widened as it had dawned on her. This exact moment was something she had been waiting for a few weeks now: a chance to relieve herself outdoors with no one around to witness what she had planned.

Her mind flashed back to a routine patrol, one that went by without any encounters with the enemy. She would have forgotten about it completely, if not for a peculiar sight during their “nature break”, as Anna called them.

While she was squatted and creating a puddle just beneath her, Big Tiki noticed two of the other ladies, Princesses Hinoka and Camilla of Hoshido and Nohr, handling their business in the strangest manner. Instead of crouching with their underwear pulled down, they stood up next to each other and parted their panties to the side. Their streams flew forward rather than straight down, so much that they could have been having a contest as if they were men. In her three millennia alive in this world, Tiki had never seen such a thing so crude and yet strangely fascinating. Her curiosity took over from there, and she later asked both ladies about their technique down to its finer points.

Finally, she had the perfect opportunity to try it herself. Taking one last look to make sure the coast was entirely clear, Tiki pulled the knot loose, tossing her sash on top of a nearby bush and revealing her red bikini bottoms. Her hands hooked around the sides, and they were soon pulled down and off her legs. The ladies had recommended she be completely bottomless for her first attempt, just in case things didn’t go well.

With that part taken care of, Tiki turned to the tree next to her, a hint of pink appearing on her cheeks as she felt the ocean air brushing against her shapely, bare butt. She couldn’t deny that she was a little nervous, but she had made up her mind. A manakete never backed down once they were determined to see something through, after all.

She just had to follow the steps taught to her. First, spread her feet to shoulder-width. Second, lean back and put her hips forward. Third, and most embarrassingly, use her fingers to pull her labia up and apart, ensuring a good, clean aim, but also a lovely view of a dragon’s “treasure” if anyone caught her at the right angle.

That just left the final step. Looking down at the grass and not at the amount of pink now visible, Tiki paused to take a few breaths to try and calm her quivering bladder. Her pee was right at the cusp of being let out, but she had to wait for that last mental barrier to be relaxed open first.

But soon enough, she felt it coming, and quickly remembered the last bit of advice: it had to be pushed out.

“Mmm!” She lightly moaned as the first few drops fell out, some of it leaving right away, with a couple dribbling down her special place first. The warmth and slow start made her mind run with worry. What if this wasn’t going to work, and she was about to make a big mess instead?

That worry passed as more of her pee came out, building up into a trickle, then into a jet of golden water, breaking up halfway before hitting the grass. Tiki’s eyes grew with wonder as she watched the stream pick up, landing farther ahead until it started to climb up the tree in front of her, leaving a trail along the way. A symphony of sounds entered her pointy ears, from the piddle pounding against the trunk to the hissing from her exposed nethers.

All the while, Tiki could only stare in awe at the stream leaving her. Relieving herself standing up; what a novel concept, yet here she was doing just that, successfully as well. Sure, she still had a little dripping straight down, and a bit of the stream bounced off the tree and onto her feet, but she couldn’t feel anything but satisfied with herself.

The relief didn’t hurt, either. Emptying her full bladder at such a rate left a pleasant feeling in her groin that radiated throughout her body. Her other muscles relaxed, and she found herself closing her eyes, smiling, and genuinely enjoying this naughty little piddle of hers.

“Aah!?”

But that all vanished the moment she heard a gasp nearby.

At once, Big Tiki’s smile dropped and eyes snapped open, her head immediately turning to the gasp’s source. There stood Little Tiki, her eyes wide as saucers, but not making eye contact. Instead, her gaze was glued to the little show her grown-up self was putting on.

Big Tiki could feel the heat growing on her face. Caught at such a private moment, by a child by manakete standards, no less. Instinct told her to stop and immediately cover herself, but she couldn’t. Her bladder wasn’t finished emptying, nor was it going to stop until the last drop was passed.

With her legs rooted to the spot, all Big Tiki had was her voice. “Er, L-Little One! Did you… need something?” she managed to say.

As if snapping out of a spell, Little Tiki gasped and placed her hands over her eyes. “Ah, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to watch, honest!” she stammered, her whole face going red.

At least she wasn’t looking now. With a frown, Big Tiki looked back to her stream, thankfully slowing down and lowering back onto the ground. The pleasure she had just a moment ago had vanished, and now she only felt embarrassment and guilt that a child had seen such a crass thing.

A few seconds later, her pee finally petered out , with nothing more than a couple excess drips falling from her privates. Remembering her last bit of advice, she shook her hips back and forth to free the little bit still clinging on down there.

_ At least that’s over with, _ Big Tiki thought as she sighed and reached for her bottoms. Although they had made use of the castle’s baths together, and were the same person regardless, she did not think being that casual with her body around a “little” girl was a good idea.

“You can look now,” she said once she was modest again. “I’m sorry that you saw me in such a compromising way.”

Little Tiki put her hands down and opened her eyes. “Oh, please don’t apologize. It’s my fault for walking in on you going tinkle.”

_ Well, it wasn’t like I tried to be all that modest about it _ , Big Tiki thought as she glanced at the puddle and marking she left on the tree.

“Um, can I ask you something?”

Big Tiki had a bad feeling in her chest, but asked anyway. “What is it?”

Little Tiki looked up to her with determination. “How did you do that? I thought only boys could wee standing up.”

“Er, well…” Big Tiki put a hand up to her chest. “To be honest, I thought the same thing until I was shown otherwise not long ago. This was my first chance for me to try it out myself.”

“Really?” She could see the curiosity welling up in the little one’s eyes. “It looked like you did a great job. Maybe my first try will go well, too!”

“Your… first try?” asked Big Tiki, arching an eyebrow.  _ Don’t tell me... _

Little Tiki grew a big smile. “Yeah, it looks like fun. You could teach me how to do it, even!”

“T-Teach you?” Big Tiki’s eyes opened wide.  _ What in Naga’s name have I done to myself? _

“Yeah! I mean, who better to show me how to do it than myself? I bet I could easily do it with your help!”

“L-Little One, I…” Big Tiki felt her face growing warm again. “I am not sure if that’s a good idea.”

“Huh? Why not?” asked Little Tiki with a frown.

At this, Big Tiki went silent. Where should she even start? Learning how to pee standing up from other adults was one thing, but teaching it to a kid? Nevermind that it was her past self. What would the Order think of her if word of this ever got out? She may as well ask Kiran to send her straight home, it would be the only way she could deal with such humiliation.

“Oh, please?” Little Tiki looked up at her with pleading eyes. “I won’t ever tell anyone you taught me, honest! Besides, what if we get stuck somewhere, and I really gotta go but have to do it standing up? I don’t just wanna wet myself!”

As unlikely as that sounded, Big Tiki couldn’t deny that without any knowledge of their future in Askr, it was still possible. However, it was the last line that got to her most of all. Though this technique would not have helped her then, she couldn’t help but think of her accident in the castle, and how upset she was for letting that happen to her. Would it be all that wrong to teach her a skill that could prevent another mishap like that?

Not only this, but she could see the curious nature inside Little Tiki’s eyes, the very same thing that made her attempt this feat in the first place. In a strange way, refusing it would be like denying a part of herself, to herself at that. Once more, her mind was made up, and she would not change it no matter what.

“Very well, I’ll teach you as long as you don’t tell anyone about it, promise?”

“You will?” Little Tiki’s face lit right back up, and she hopped up and down on her bare feet. “Thank you so much! It’ll be our little secret, promise!”

“I know it will.” Big Tiki nodded. “So we’ll have to find somewhere we won’t be disturbed the next time nature calls.”

Little Tiki’s bouncing came to a sudden stop, and her smile became noticeably weaker. “Huh? Why wait?”

Big Tiki gave her a confused look. “Wait, did you not relieve yourself already?”

To this, Little Tiki’s hips wiggled, and her legs locked together. “Nope! I was gonna go in the bushes, but the ground was all muddy. I was looking for somewhere else I could go, and that’s when I found you,” she replied. “So can we please start now? I don’t wanna hold this in any longer.”

_ This had no chance of being a normal nature break, did it? _ thought Big Tiki. “Then I suppose now is as good a time as any. First thing, you’ll need to remove your bottoms. The floaty ring, too.”

Yet again, Little Tiki stopped her squirming. “Er, remove them?” she asked in a less confident tone.

“It’s for the better. That way, you have no chance of getting them wet. Now, I’d hurry before you start to go too early.”

“A-Alright. I’ll take them off now,” said Little Tiki, her cheeks already turning pink.

Little Tiki’s hands went to her bottoms, and Big Tiki turned around. She remembered her difficulty with undressing in front of others back then, and that wasn’t something she wanted to see anyway.

As soon as the shuffling noises stopped and she heard “Okay, they’re off,” Big Tiki looked back. Little Tiki held her bottoms in front of her with the floatation ring kicked away, the pink dress part of the swimsuit thankfully still keeping her modest from this angle. She was lucky that her suit was just an elaborate two-piece, the adult Tiki thought. If not, she may have had to attempt this in the buff.

Little Tiki set her bottoms on top of a bush and asked, “So what now?” She kept her hands near her crotch.

“Next, you’ll have to assume the stance. Put your feet at shoulder-width, and stick your hips forward.”

Little Tiki turned to the bushes and did as her older self said. “Like this?”

Big Tiki had to pause to sigh first. This would be the toughest part for both of them. “You already know about, um, how things are like down there, right?”

“Um, yeah,” Little Tiki replied, her gaze lowering to the ground in front of her.

“Well, to make sure it doesn’t just fall straight down and make a mess, you’ll need to use your hands to, er…” Big Tiki’s eyes moved from side to side. “Pull the, um, ‘petals’, up and open.”

Little Tiki looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Petals?”

_ Not my best choice of words _ ,  thought Big Tiki. She wondered if it would be better if she just showed her what she meant… without actually showing her, at least.

“Like this,” she replied as her hands went to her bottoms and mimed the “taking aim” part of the process.

Little Tiki’s eyes widened a bit, and her blush deepened. “Oh! That,” she said as she looked back down. Slowly, her hands pulled up the dress, pressing in her wrists to keep it there. Her little fingers went down and did just as Big Tiki showed her, and nothing could be left to the imagination any longer.

Even Big Tiki could feel her face growing warmer from embarrassment.  _ Focus, Tiki , _ she thought as she shook her head.  _ It was your own, and still is. Nothing to be embarrassed about here. _

“So am I all ready to go?” asked Little Tiki. “It feels like it could come out any second now.”

Just one last bit of advice to give, then she could turn around and leave Little Tiki to her business. “Okay,” she started, “When you feel it about to come out, make sure you-”

“Ah!”

Little Tiki’s body tensed up, her lower body clenching forward. An instant later, and a couple drops fell from her groin, landing between her feet.

“Little One! Are you alright?” asked Big Tiki, her body feeling tense as well.

“Nngh…” Little Tiki groaned, her whole face growing red and a bead of sweat forming on her brow. “Huh!?”

A bit more of the yellow liquid dribbled out, but not mostly straight down. Instead, it pooled downwards and formed a trail that snaked down her inner thigh. Another spurt followed, widening the trail as it ran all the way to her foot.

“Ah, no! Not my leg!” She begged out loud. Her hips swung side to side in an attempt to stop it, but this caused her pee, now coming out in a slow trickle, to hit her other leg as well.

Big Tiki felt her heart sinking at the little one’s struggle. This was all her fault; if her curiosity hadn’t gotten the better of her, her younger self wouldn’t be in this mess. She had to fix things before they could get any worse.

“Quick, squat down!” she yelled as she crouched to Little Tiki’s level and reached her arms around her.

“N-No!” Little Tiki twisted her shoulders, pushing Big Tiki’s arms away. Her brow furrowed in determination. “I can do it! I just gotta…”

Without warning, Little Tiki leaned back, and Big Tiki instinctively placed her hand on the little one’s back to brace her. Meanwhile, she pulled her girlhood up even further and more open, and her face scrunched up as she used her strength to push it out.

The change was immediate. What was just a tiny trickle spilling onto her legs grew into a steady, golden stream that flew out almost straight forward before falling and breaking up. It struck a particularly dry patch of grass and dirt, creating a noticeable piddling sound, matched only by the faint hissing from her crotch.

At first, the manaketes could only stare in silence as Little Tiki emptied her bladder with such force. Even the voice in Big Tiki’s head telling her to stop watching and let her have her privacy felt muted against a sight so taboo and yet strangely fascinating. Even when the smell of pee entered their noses, it wasn’t enough to make common courtesy prevail for either of them. They were simply two parts of the same whole, enjoying the same view together.

Eventually, Little Tiki’s open mouth curled upwards into a big smile, and her panting turned into giggling. “Tee hee, I’m just like a boy now!” she declared without shame.

That smile, that happiness from the silliest of things; Big Tiki could not resist such contagious joy. Her lips lifted into a smile, and she soon chuckled right alongside her past self as they watched the puddle growing just in front of them. It may have been a bit of a mess at first, but she was glad things turned out the way they did.

With her small frame and forceful spray, Little Tiki’s tinkle time ended as quickly as it began, with the stream falling away into a small trickle, this one going straight down, thankfully. At the end, the puddle she left was quite big for her size, testament of how full to the brim she was, though her older self still left the bigger one for sure.

“Aaaah, much better!” she sighed as the last few drops fell from her. She looked over to her older self and asked, “How’d I do?”

“I’d say you did pretty well, Little One,” she replied, letting go of Tiki’s back and standing straight up. “Now, I would suggest shaking your hips a few times to get the drops out. Go forward and back so it doesn’t get on your legs.”

“Okay.” Little Tiki did just that, the thrusting motions lifting her dress in the back and exposing the very bottom of her bottom as she did so. The few drops still clinging to her down there fell loose, and she finally let go of the “petals” and let her dress fall back down.

“Aw, but what am I gonna do about my legs?” Little Tiki asked with a frown as she lifted one up, the trail of urine still faintly present. “Do you know if the leaves are safe here?”

“I’m afraid I don’t,” replied Big Tiki, “But don’t forget that we’re at the beach in our swimwear.”

“Oh, right! It’s almost like taking a bath!” Little Tiki hopped up and down. “We should go for a swim when we get back!”

A particular view caught Big Tiki’s attention. “We should, but you’ll need to put your bottoms back on, first.”

“Huh?” Little Tiki stopped her hopping, and pulled her dress down with one hand while putting the other behind her head. “Hee hee, whoops!” she said with closed eyes and pink cheeks.

A minute passed while the girls got dressed again, Little Tiki putting her bottoms and floatation ring back on while Big Tiki tied her sash around her waist again. They each took one last glance at their puddles before leaving them behind to soak into the soil.

The crashing waves of the ocean looked much more enticing as they walked back to the rest of the group. Big Tiki found herself actually looking forward to a good swim, and maybe a nice bit of sunbathing afterwards, preferably somewhere she could remove her top and let her wings stretch out.

“Hey, wait!” Little Tiki suddenly said, coming a stop. “I just thought of something.”

“Hmm? What is it?” asked Big Tiki as she turned around.

“So, you told me that you can’t tell me anything about my future in case it might change it, right?” Little Tiki put a finger to her chin. “But you just taught me how to tinkle standing up, which you didn’t know how to do until you came here. Won’t that change my future too?”

“Oh dear,” said Big Tiki. She had completely forgotten about that in the heat of the moment. Perhaps it was time to come clean about a certain fact she had deduced.

“It’s true that me teaching you something may affect the future, but I have a feeling we don’t have to worry about that,” she started.

“But why not?” asked Little Tiki, tilting her head.

_ How can I best explain this? _ “Since I am you in your future, that means I should remember everything you’ll go through. That said, I have no memory of my time in Askr at all, not even this talk we’re having right now.”

“You don’t remember?” Little Tiki frowned as it dawned on her. “Wait, does that mean when we go home, we’re going to lose all our memories of being here?”

Big Tiki nodded. “It’s a strong possibility, and I think given our circumstances, it is probably for the better.”

“B-But I don’t want to forget my time here! I’ve been to so many cool places and made so many new friends here! I even got to meet my grown-up self!” whined Little Tiki.

“As have I, and it will be shameful if we do end up forgetting.” To the little one’s surprise, Big Tiki gave a smile to her and put a hand on her shoulder. “But, I don’t think it’s all bad. We still have lots of friends to be with when we do go home. Besides, just because you can’t remember the fun you had somewhere, it doesn’t mean you didn’t have it.”

“Huh? So, does that mean we shouldn’t stop having fun here while we still can?”

“Quite the opposite. I think knowing we won’t remember makes our time here all the more precious.”

Little Tiki looked right into her eyes, and Big Tiki could see the worry fading away in hers. “Alright, if you say so,” Little Tiki finally said.

Big Tiki laughed a bit. “Now, we should be getting back to our friends. They might have started to wonder where we’ve gone off to.”

“Um, can I ask you one more thing real quick?”

_ Always curious, this one… Not that I’m any different _ . “What is it?”

At this, Little Tiki glanced down and suddenly looked rather shy. “Can we, um… maybe go tinkle standing up together sometime again?”

“Hmm?” Did she just hear that right? “You’d like to do that again? And… together?” she asked.

“Mm-hmm,” Little Tiki nodded. “I thought it was kinda fun to wee like a boy, and I wanna see if I can do it without getting any on my legs next time.”

Big Tiki had to mull it over at first. Never had she heard of someone asking if they could pee together because it was fun. On the other hand, it  was quite enjoyable and a little empowering, but more than that, she felt a strange connection when she did that with herself, like they had grown a lot closer to each other in such a short time.  _ Oh my, I certainly hope we’re the only ones in Askr to bond like this! _

“If chance allows it, we can go together again,” said Big Tiki.

“R-Really?” said Little Tiki, already smiling again.

“And it will be our little secret time together, promise,” she replied, giving her a little boop on the nose.

“Hee hee, thank you so much!” said a grinning Little Tiki, “I’m so glad I get to grow up to be just like you!”

Big Tiki could only blush at what may have been the best compliment anyone had ever given her in three thousand years. “You know what, Little One?” she said, “I think you’re going to turn out just fine.”

 

  
_Artwork by[Dude-Doodle](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=16398681), commissioned by Dustin-James Lee_

 

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to Captain L and Lordbardak (Phoenix) for editing


End file.
